Creature
by Zero Skye
Summary: Prompt! Both Bill and Fleur feel a pull towards Harry...threesome fic! No sex


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.

* * *

Fleur nervously busied herself around the kitchen as she waited for husband to come home. She told him over floo that she wanted to talk about their temporary house guest, Harry.

At the moment she was a stay at home wife focusing more on her studies, she was trying to get a Masters in Charms, so the two men of the house where gone.

Bill still worked at Gringotts as a curse break and Harry actually took a job as a deep sea explorer, looking for lost treasure, potion ingredients, and different magical and muggle animals that lived in the sea. It didn't pay as well as his best friends job, both Ron and Hermione worked the Ministry, but Harry has freedom like never before and he loved his job.

She was going to go and start tiding up their front room when the fire placed roared and out stepped Bill. He looked a lot better now that the scars cleared up. However he wasn't so lucky that night to walk away with just scars, he now had the curse of the werewolf with him.

"Fleur? You wanted to talk?" He said, he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. He wore faded, torn clothes that gave him an edge of mystery and coolness. His hair was still long but it was cut more even now then before and he still had his fan earring.

She nodded her head and sat down. Her bright blonde hair grew much longer, past her waist now. Maybe it was time for a hair cut?

"Bill, this is about Harry," she started; her English improved greatly over the few years she stayed married with Bill. Bill helped her with her English whenever she needed help and sometimes even Harry would help her.

Bill looked alarmed, "What? What happened? Please tell me it wasn't another run in…" he trailed off with a small groan.

Harry was staying with them for the fact that he was being stalked. By no other then his fan's and ex girlfriend, Ginny. The last part Bill liked to ignore but knew it wasn't something he shouldn't. He just didn't like to hear about his little sister making a fuss about a guy who clearly didn't like her the same way she liked him.

Fleur licked her lips but shook her head. "I, well I'm not sure how to explain this…a long time ago when Harry saved Gabby from the damned Tournament…I, well I felt a pull to him. But also to you. I thought that because you where older…that I was meant for you, but now its back and it's pulling me toward you and Harry!" She cried the last part out, she hid her blushing face behind her hands and she heard a deep chuckle.

She looked up to give her husband a glare and Bill held his hands up, "Wait I actually know what you're talking about."

"What?"

"Well, before at the Tournament I felt my magic being pulled to you but I also felt something toward Harry. I chalked it up as my magic looking for someone who could possibly be my soul mate and since your pull was stronger I choose you. But now that I'm a werewolf…it's much stronger. I feel the need to mate with you and…" he looked away, and Fleur could see the near shame on his face.

She leaned over and grasped his hand, "Please Bill, say it for me."

Bill took in a breath, "I feel the need to mate with you and to mate with him as well." He nearly slumped over, as if he let go of a great burden.

Fleur looked thoughtful, "Bill, people can go into a magical creature inheritance at any time, yes?"

Bill looked at her with a confused glance but nodded his head, "Well yeah, it can be at any time. For you it was when you where born. I was forced into being a magical creature but my magic adapted to it. Some people can go into creature inheritance right before they die. There is even a recording of someone turning into a Hippogriff right before they died, they lived as their creature form for a few years before they finally died."

Fleur perked up at this, "So if someone was to go into a creature inheritance, would their personality change as well?"

"Not drastically, no. But it does happen, they like things they didn't like before. Maybe go to places that call to them."

"Like the sea?" Fleur said suddenly.

"Yeah like the…sea…" Bill said trailing off.

They both looked at each other before looking at the front door, where right outside of their cottage was a beach.

"Do you think?" Fleur asked suddenly as she stood up and started to walk to the door. Bill got up to follow her.

"Maybe, he was pretty set on becoming an Auror and then he suddenly changed what he wanted to do. Ron was pretty pissed but he got over it. And Harry does spend a lot of time outside in the water…"

"He said he was going swimming today," Fleur said opening the door, "and we both feel pulls to him. Do you think, that maybe he is our mate? It is rare, for there to be a threesome of creatures but it does happen."

It was beautiful outside, slight breeze and it was sunny. The sunshine made them feel warm, relaxed. And the water looked perfect, a deep blue but walking closer it became much clearer.

There was a loud splash and both Fleur and Bill walked into the water until it touched their knees.

"He's out here somewhere," Bill said as he took his wand out. With a flick of his wand an orb of light went into the water. It was what they used when Harry was underwater working and they needed him for something.

A few minutes later Harry's head popped out of the water. Black hair sticking his he head, and bright green eyes looked at them in question. "Yeah?"

Harry became beautiful, they both knew it. He no longer needed glasses. And it was a good in-between of there types. He was thin and had some curves, but he was also a bit of a stocked build and had some muscle on him.

He had pouty pink lips and a wicked tongue. He wore jewelry but only a necklace and his earrings.

He was a good in between. And that's when it dawned on them.

"In between?" Fleur asked Bill with a quirk of her lips and he nodded his head with a fanged grin.

"What?"

"So Harry, when where you going to tell us you where a magical creature?" Bill asked suddenly and Harry flushed, sinking a bit into the water.

"I don't know what you're –"

"Come off it Harry," Fleur said with a grin, her blue weekend dress was wet from the hem up to her knees and it clung tightly to her, "our own inner creatures have been pulling to you. Calling to you. Wanting you."

Harry's eyes went wide, "I uh, well…" he was slowly backing up with a bright blush but Bill wouldn't have any of that instead he leaped into the water and Fleur covered her face from the splash. The rest of her dress was soaked and she knew that Bill's shirt and tight jeans where going to stick to him.

She felt heat between her legs and she gave a predatory smile at the thoughts that started to enter her head. Bill's head of red hair finally pulled up for air and he stood holding Harry bridal style, who was covering his face with his hands. His face, neck and some of his chest was beet red.

Both Bill and Fleur openly gaped at what they saw.

Instead of the two slim, fit legs in tight shorts they normally saw when he walked back into the house after swimming was a tail. A fish tail, it was black but when the light hit it, it had green shimmer. The end fins of his tail were a pale green and nearly see through. They could see the veins running through the fins actually and they simply stared.

"Oh god," Bill moaned suddenly, "I don't know about you Fleur by my wolf is howling."

Harry lowered his hands, "What?"

"You're gorgeous Harry," Fleur said stepping forward, "we're your mates. And you, ours. I believe this is where we mate. Can you turn back into a human?" She asked and he nodded.

He closed his eyes and Fleur gave Bill a come hither grin as he eyed her harden nipples and she winked at him, "I do believe the whole beach has wards over it right?"

"Oh yeah," Bill said as he turned his attention to Harry's tail. The gills and scales shrunk until they where no longer there. And he tail slowly split apart until there was two legs. Both Bill and Fleur watched breathless.

Harry opened his eyes and a slight huff, "Happy?"

Bill looked down at his legs and noticed something, "You're naked."

It took two seconds for that to sink in and Harry shouted, "Ugh! Damn it put me down!"

"No," Bill said huskily and his eyes where no longer the bright blue they once where instead they where a deep amber. Harry felt himself shiver and Bill licked from his collar bone up to his ear. Harry let out a small moan and turned to Fleur.

"Fleur?"

Fleur just shook her head, long hair seemed to flow and he eyes where longer the pale grey they where no instead they where a watery silver. Almost metal looking. If Harry has a mirror he would have seen that his eyes where no longer the bright green they where, instead they where now a mix of deep green and blue, like the ocean.

Fleur unbuttoned her dress and it slipped down, falling into the water and she stepped out of it. Harry gulped looking Fleur over.

"Today Harry, we mate. You will mate in me, while Bill mates with you. We shall move, touch, see, and smell as if we are one. As if we're complete."

Harry felt a deep rumble from Bill chest and he nodded as the older man carried him to the shore.

They had a feeling that Harry was no longer a temporary guest.


End file.
